A Brother's Betrayal
by QueenAmbrose
Summary: Nikki moved her attention back to Seth, "I hope you can live with what you just did." She spat, eying him up and down. His chest puffed out and he crossed his arms. He tried to convey pride, but all she saw was a pathetic man who had committed the worst kind of crime against his family. "Roman may forgive you with time, hell, it may not even take that long...but Dean? He won't."
1. A Brother's Betrayal

**AN: We will not talk about what Seth did on RAW... Just know, I want to strangle him, and hug him, and kiss him, all at the same time. Dean and Roman? Not so much. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Not beta'd; mistakes are mine to claim. **

* * *

Nikki Bella sat in the trainers room, watching in disbelief as Seth swung a chair mercilessly at his supposed brothers. Her first reaction was to gasp. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She'd seen her fair shape of stable break ups, but never had the members been as close as the Shield had been. She knew this would destroy Roman, and possibly mar Dean for the rest of their time in WWE. She felt every chair shot Seth threw down on Dean, her heart broke a little more. She watched as he stomped Dean's face into the a chair. "Son of a bitch." She swore as he left the ring and stopped in front of Triple H and Randy. "Don't you dare..." She said, clutching at her uneasy stomach. She felt like she was going to throw up.

As the show ended, Nikki felt tears in her eyes as Dean crawled his way over to Roman. Seth betrayed them, they had to stick together.

She was on her feet before she could even blink, pushing past people, saying sorry when she felt the need. As she made it to the curtain, she saw medics rushing around, clamoring to make it to the ring. But she didn't budge. She had someone she had to see first.

_Seth._

He made his way toward her, Triple H and Randy in tow. She looked up at him, his disheveled look, the sadness in his eyes. The same look you get when you didn't want to do something. As much as she wanted to sympathize with him, she didn't care. He had just stabbed his teammates - his brothers - in the back. As he made his way closer to her, with his head downcast, she could hear his two accomplices talking to him. _He_ didn't see me to hear them. She stopped in front of them, and he looked at her. He was almost pleading for her not to be angry, but she was. And it was too late for him to take anything back.

Nikki shook her head before she drew her hand back, and slapped him across the face.

"Hey, watch-" Randy -forever the nosey man that he was - tried to stop her from doing it again, but she pushed at him. "Don't touch me.. I don't want fleas." She looked up at him and sneered. Triple H however, didn't move to step in. _Smart man_

Nikki moved her attention back to Seth, "I hope you can live with what you just did." She spat, eying him up and down. His chest puffed out and he crossed his arms. He tried to convey pride, but all she saw was a pathetic man who had committed the worst kind of crime against his **_family._** "Roman may forgive you with time, hell, it may not even take that long...but Dean? He won't." She could see his heart break a little. But she didn't care. "He would have done anything for you. You are all he thinks he has. All that shit he'd been through, he put it behind him because he thought he could trust you."

He opened his mouth to speak, "Nikki-"

"Shut up." She smacked him again. "If he becomes a recluse after this so help me god - I hope you can run, because I will come after you." With that, she hit his chest. He barely budged, but she felt better. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and pushed past him, Randy, and Hunter.

She didn't look back at them. After seeing looking into his eyes, all she knew now was the weak man that looked back at her. He looked sad, but to her, that meant he regretted his actions. His guilt didn't mean shit because he couldn't take it back now. He was worse than the grit stuck on the bottom of her wrestling shoes.

Nikki chewed on the inside of her cheek as she waited for Dean and Roman to pass the curtain. _How could he do - I don't even want to think about it..._If they could even do that in their own.

Roman was first, and he looked torn up. He looked more emotionally drained than anything though. He saw her, and he nodded her over, letting her embrace him. It was brief and as she pulled away, she patted his arm. She gave him a tight lipped smile, "It'll be okay." It wouldn't, but she was trying to be supportive.

He chuckled. Nothing was remotely funny, but she knew it was a _"laugh or cry"_ kind of situation. "Yeah."

Dean came stumbling through the curtain, and Nikki nearly teleported over to him. Her arms were around his shoulders and she was hugging him in seconds. That's when the tears started."Dean -"

"I'm fine." He said gruffly, but quietly. Only she could hear him. "Please don't cry." He sounded like he'd just seen a puppy get kicked... That wasn't accurate. He sounded wounded; his world had just fallen in on him. "Please, Nik, seriously. I cant handle it right now." He needed her to pretend that this wasn't happening, so he could act like he wasn't hurt, so he could pretend to be the cocky son of a bitch he let everyone believed he was. But she knew differently. In the ring, he was ruthless - everyone member of the Shield was, obviously - he did things with reckless abandon. But outside of the ring - right now - he wanted to cry, flip over tables, yell at the heavens for an answer that wouldn't make sense to him anyway. He was hurt. Broken. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. Seth screwing him and Roman over was the biggest mind fuck he could remember. Of all people, it was Seth... and that's why it hurt the most.

"I'm not crying." She looked up at him, bottom lip quivering, eyes red. "I can't believe - I'm gonna kill him." She hugged him and he bit back a groan.

He didn't want to do this where they were. Where everyone could see, but there was also a part if him that wanted to collapse then and there and curl into a little ball and cry. _Everytime. Again._

Seth didn't do that. He didn't betray them. They were brothers.

**_Denial_**

**_Anger_**

**_Sadness_**

_all of it. All at once._

He was so sore, his back hurt like a bitch, and his heart._ Oh god_. His heart was broken into a million pieces. And every fragment had gotten smaller and smaller as Seth hit him with that damn steel chair. He heard her quite sobs, and his eyes watered because she was hurting_ for_ him.

From the corner of his eye, he watched as Roman looked at them, and then nodded his subtle "see you later". There was no way they wouldn't exact their revenge. It would be cold and calculated. But first he needed to be **_consoled_**. He let Nikki rub his back as he buried his face in her hair and let his tears wet her neck. Soon, he was shaking, in sadness, in anger.

She pulled away from him, her hands framing his stubbly face, her thumbs wiping his eyes before anyone else saw the residual tears. "I'm gonna kill them all." He smiled sadly. She shook her head and she kissed him, giving him the comfort she couldn't voice. "Let's get you checked out,"

He didn't reply, but he let her wrap an arm around his waist and support him as they walked. He leaned his head on the top of hers and she smiled because she knew that was the only thank you she was going to get. It would take him a while, but he would bounce back. Roman would too.

And as she and Dean stumbled into their hotel room later that night, she realized how much of an unlucky man Seth Rollins was going to be be.


	2. When the Affected Cry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Not beta'D. There are probably hella mistakes.**

* * *

"I hope she stabs him with a fork." Nikki said angrily from her side of the bed. She was still angry, smacking Seth twice hadn't eased the pain in her gut. She may not have been the one he hit with the chairs, but she felt every sting.

"She won't." Dean groaned, his face buried in the pillows, and his arm on Nikki's thigh. She rubbed his head absentmindedly, thanking the heavens that he hadn't shut her out...yet. They had been there for a couple hours, and she didn't mind it. Neither did he. He needed the company. "As much as I'd love it, she won't."

Roman was his only friend left, but the big guy had shut himself in his room. Kaitlyn - via skype- was the only person he was talking to. Dean hoped she wasn't planning on flying out to see them, because no matter how much he hated Seth right now, he didn't wish Kaitlyn's wrath on anyone.

They listened to the yelling and crying coming from the adjoining bed room. Funny how one door was keeping them from Seth. And they wouldn't cross it to beat the shit out of him. They heard JoJo throwing things, and they assumed Seth was following behind her, trying to hold on to the one person that he had never thought he could hurt or lose. The noise had stopped, the only sound was the slamming of a door and Seth's angry cry.

After a moment, there was a knock on the front door, and Dean shook his head. "Nope."

"I doubt she had anything to do with it." Nikki said. The tables had turned and now she was being the sympathetic one.

He lifted his head up from its burrow in the pillows, "No." He was angry. And anyone who had once been close to that traitor next door was a traitor as well. JoJo had done nothing to stop the onslaught on Roman and him. "She can sit outside in the hallway." He said gruffly. But Nikki could tell he was tearing up his own heart.

Nikki said nothing as she removed his arm from on her and shifted her hips away from his head. JoJo had joined the _exotic express_ an became a _rosebud_ to be closer to Seth, not help him destroy his teammates. Nikki knew that because she helped her plan the surprise. She got up, and walked out of the bed room. She heard him yell something, but she didn't stop to look back.

She fixed her twisted clothes as she opened the door. JoJo stood there, her brown eyes red brimmed and wet. The younger woman dropped her bags and fell foward into Nikki's arms. "Sweetie." Nikki cooed, "Please don't cry." She pulled JoJo into the hotel room and sat her on the couch. She heard JoJo's sobs as she grabbed her two bags.

"I-I can't be-believe. He-"

"He did." They both looked up to see Dean standing - rather hunched over- in the bed room doorway. He walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a water. He said nothing else as he disappeared back into the bed room.

"He hates me." JoJo sniffled. She let Nikki envelop her in a side hug.

"No." Nikki answered, "He just hurting right now. I'm actually surprised he even acknowledged me back at the arena."

"You're his girlfriend." The younger woman said dryly.

Nikki laughed, "Exactly." She shook her head and wiped JoJo's tears, "he doesn't talk about feelings. Jo, he litterally cried as I held him backstage."

"I should have done something." JoJo protested. "I should have gone out there and asked Seth what the hell he was doing."

"And accomplish what?" Nikki asked. Hell she had smacked Seth twice, that still didn't do much. JoJo was almost half Seth's size, and there was no way in hell that she would have been able the stop Triple H and Randy. "He did what he wanted and now he has to deal with it."

"But we have to pick up the pieces...This is a mess." JoJo said solemnly. "How are you so calm?! He joined the AUTHORITY. He's a part of the team that cost Brie her job, and had you beat up in a handicap match."

Nikki nodded, having totally forgotten about that. She had talked to Brie and her twin was fine, but she had completely forgotten about her match earlier that night. "I can't even remember. I don't feel it." She said, "My heart breaking into a million tiny pieces as I watched Dean and Roman sulk on the way here is all I can feel."

"I'm sorry." JoJo wiped her eyes, and wrung her hands. "I threw a blow dryer at him...I know that doesn't help, but it made me feel better."

Nikki laughed. "Did you hit him?"

"Yeah." JoJo laughed quietly. "But god, the look on his face as I left broke my heart."

"Are you gonna go back?" Nikki wouldn't blame her. Seth was the man she loved. But it would sting and she knew Dean and Roman would die a little more inside if they saw it happen. But Nikki wouldn't hate her.

"I- i - no." JoJo answered. She sounded defeated and Nikki knew it was because she totally had no clue if she would. "I told him I hate him and never want to see him again." She yawned.

Nikki shook her head as she got up and went to the closet. She grabbed blankets and a pillow. JoJo needed a place to crash. "Well that's gonna be kinda impossible."

As Nikki placed the blankets and pillow down, she sighed. "I know."

* * *

**AN: Seth has lost everything. Dammit man. **

**I just keep adding on to this. Like, my heart is hurting but I just keep writing. Keep on the look out for more enstallmenta throughout the day because I have no idea what I'm doing. All I know is: my otps are just gonna keep showing up. **

**p.s. Don't piss JoJo off, she'll throw a hair-dryer at you.**


	3. Skype

**not beta'd; and it's nearly two am, I take credit for the grammar mistakes. **

* * *

Roman closed his room door behind him not hearing a damn thing Nikki had asked him. He figured it was an "are you okay?" and he didn't have the heart to answer. He had looked back before he actually closed the door. She was helping Dean get off his shoes - poor guy had taken the brunt of the beating - trying to goad him into saying anything.

He on the other hand, knew that Dean would speak when he wanted to.

Roman threw his bag into a corner with a groan. Damn his sore joints. He laid on his bed, and he knew full well that it was going to hurt. He looked around the room, trying with all his might to ignore the pain in his chest.

How could Seth do what he did and then just walk away? No explanation. Seth had just completely thrown him and Dean away like they wre trash. Kicked them like they were two pebbles in his way. Roman shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He needed to go I bed. But how do you sleep after that? They had been a team for nearly 2 years. Did it all mean nothing to Seth. Was it just a joke to him? Were they his friends just to pass time?

Seth had completely destroyed any chance of him being close to Roman ever again. He would never forgive this. Hell, Roman would probably never bring himself to trust anyone ever again. And that's what sucked the most. Roman knew he couldn't live that way, but he refused to be hurt again. Thinking back on it, he realized that this had happened before. Seth had walked away from them before. He sighed. How many times did Seth get to betray them before they learn to leave him in their past?

He sat up, biting back a groan as he did so. He looked over at the couch and his laptop on the table. Getting up, he trudged over, crashing down on the couch, "Fuck." He logged on to skype and requested a video chat with Kaitlyn. She was the only person he needed to talk to.

He didn't need to inform her of anything , she had been watching as she always did. In fact, as soon as she answered his Skype, he was greeted by the most obscene profanities he had ever heard come out of Kaitlyn, or any woman for that matter. "I just don't fucking understand!" She gritted, continuing to toss necessities into the bag before she sat down in the desk chair.

He didn't understand either and he didn't want to understand it. He didn't want to know how anyone could just lose their shit like that and beat up their teammates - their brothers. He sat quietly and watched her. He wanted her there with him. And he watched her face, updating his memory of her.

"Do you mind if I keep packing?" She asked. She didn't want to set him off. But he didn't answer. Roman didn't respond, he hadn't said anything at all, the 4 minutes they'd been on video chat. Knowing he wouldn't say anything, she got up.

As she continued to pack, all her anger, and the thoughts Roman had gotten through, came back. He stared at the computer screen, watching a furious Kaitlyn rummage through her closets and drawers tossing her clothes into a huge pile in her suitcase. "When I get there I'm going to fucking kill him!" She fumed. "He's such a backstabbing, worthless -" she stopped immediately seeing Roman's face buried into his hands. He cracked.

A small whimper escaped him and it shattered her. She felt for the chair beside her, not taking her eyes off the screen, and sat down. "Babe.." She whispered. She hated being this far away from him when he needed her the most. She needed to comfort him and she couldn't do it from Texas.

"He didn't need to do this," Roman managed to choke out, his face still buried in his hands. She had only seen him cry once before tonight and that was enough for a lifetime. This, however was very different, he was crying because he was angry, betrayed and left for dead by the one person who promised to never do such a thing. "If he didn't want to fucking be apart of this, us. He should've just spoken up" He said rubbing the tears from his big gray eyes. The bastard didn't deserve a victory over him- even if he wasn't there to see it. And any sort of reaction Seth illicited was a victory that Roman was hard pressed to give him. He took in a deep breath before looking up at Kaitlyn, hearing a clatter of something or other in the next room. It was incoherent, but he knew it was Dean.

"He's a coward." Kaitlyn whispered. All her anger gone, for the moment, at least. She needed to focus on Roman. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not there. I wish, I -I wish, I was there."

Roman nodded, "I miss you." He breathed out. His voice was shaky. Kaitlyn was his rock, no matter how strong he was portrayed. He would never be as half as strong if it wasn't for her. Tonight, he didn't want Kaitlyn with him, he needed her. He wanted her to hold his hand, rub his back and tell him it was going to be okay, no matter how much of a lie it would have been.

Kaitlyn blinked several times to hold back her own tears. She couldn't stand seeing her strong man torn up like this. Over a traitor? It burned her insides. "Let me see your back.." She demanded, in the nicest way possible. She watched as he winced pulling his shirt over his back, she was in no way prepared for the disaster that she laid her eyes on. "I'm going to fucking rip him apart."

* * *

**AN: You can thank mushyface for this one. She's amazing and helps me out a lot. I literally wrote around some of her work and moved it around a little bit. So needless to say, half of the credit for this installment goes to her. **

**We we broke each other's hearts with this one. **


End file.
